The Mentality of a 12 Year Old
by MangetsuSuigetsu
Summary: Juugo sighed once again, "Listen Karin, I have a logical explanation this whole situation." This peaked Karin's curiosity. A reason for Suigetsu to be such a jerk? She nodded for him to continue. Juugo said in a flat voice, " I expect you are aware that boys are mean to girls that they like?"


h3Karin was going to kill Suigetsu one day, she knew it. Her future victim was standing a few feet in front of her and holding her glasses above his head, a cocky smile adjoining his face. She had tried everything to get them back, her punches and shrieks had no effects, and to make matters worse she was running out of insults. She feebly commented on his "truly pathetic amount of chakra". This met the usual response: an overly enthusiastic laugh and a self-satisfied smirk that only added to Karin's rage. Karin scowled to herself; a whole half hour of her free time was wasted on the stupid shark. She decided to try a new method as a last resort: the silent treatment. She stopped frantically reaching for her glasses and crossed her arms, giving him a sullen frown and spun around and sat on the couch next to Juugo./h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Karin turned around to see the results of her latest strategy. Suigetsu stood with his eyes wide open and she swore he mouth was also slightly agape. She felt a smirk of her own growing on her lips, but quickly twisted it into a frown. Suigetsu recovered a little, he eyes no longer opened wide and he had closed his mouth, but he stared at her with an unnerved expression much to her satisfaction. He stood staring for a second then called over, with a surprisingly steady voice despite he sudden nervousness," Giving up already, Karin?" Which was immediately followed by a slight smile, although it lacked much of its former confidence. She ignored him, but continued to send seething glares in his direction. His smile broke and he grudgingly mumbled, "Whatever I was getting bored anyways." And set her glasses down on the table of their shared hotel room. She glared at him even more harshly. Suigetsu gave a confused look at Juugo, who had been silently watching the whole ordeal, returned a look of sympathy for Suigetsu which, luckily for him went unnoticed by Karin. Suigetsu excused himself with a brief, "I'm gonna go bother Sasuke some. Cya." To which Juugo gave a slight nod and Karin ignored. He spun around, without even a glance at Karin, at fumbled with the doorknob for a few seconds before open the door and leaving without another word./h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Juugo waited a few long seconds before turning to Karin. "You shouldn't have been so cruel to Suigetsu."/h3  
h3 /h3  
h3 Karin exploded, " I was being cruel to him? None of this would have happened if he didn't steal my glasses!." Juugo merely let out a sigh at her outburst. "Anyways," she continued, " I would hardly say I was being cruel." /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3"You called him a 'shark-toothed freak' and explained several times that 'it was no surprise that no one came to try to save him from Orochimaru.'" Juugo said in a frustratingly patronizing tone./h3  
h3 /h3  
h3"But he stole my glasses!." /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Juugo sighed once again, "Listen Karin, I have a logical explanation this whole situation." This peaked Karin's curiosity. A reason for Suigetsu to be such a jerk? She nodded for him to continue. Juugo said in a flat voice, " I expect you are aware that boys are mean to girls that they like?" /h3  
h3Karin sighed and rolled her eyes, "Juugo that makes no sense. That literally only applies to little kids. Suigetsu is more likely to fall in love with a cardboard cutout than me" She was disappointed, desiring a legitimate reason for Suigetsu's impulsive and annoying actions./h3  
h3 /h3  
h3 "It's not as unlikely as you would think," Juugo explained, "Suigetsu was captured by Orochimaru when her was only around eleven. He doesn't know how to behave around girls." /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3"Even an idiot could tell that making fun of me doesn't work."/h3  
h3 /h3  
h3"He knows it's not working, he thinks you're in love with Sasuke."/h3  
h3 /h3  
h3"If he knows it won't work, then why doesn't he leave me alone or at least try to act civilized around me?" /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3"If he did that he knows you would ignore him. He just wants you to pay attention to him." Karin grudgingly admitted to herself that Juugo's explanation was beginning to make sense. "After all," Juugo added, "he only got upset after you started ignoring him. He felt bad and wasn't getting attention from you, so he left. If he didn't care about you, it wouldn't have bothered him that you were so angry."/h3  
h3 /h3  
h3"But he makes me angry all the time, so it obviously doesn't upset him." Karin protested weakly./h3  
h3It was Juugo's turn to be exasperated, "Maybe you're right, but I still wouldn't rule out the possibility." He said in a tone that meant that it was very, very unlikely that he was wrong. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Juugo excused himself and left Karin to her thoughts. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Karin, who had sat unmoving on the couch since Juugo's departure, with the exception of leaving to retrieve her glasses, had been thinking rather intensively on her current situation. The only thing she had gathered in the entire hour was that Suigetsu had rather nice arms. She supposed that his smile was also kind of endearing, but remained undecided on a factor that came with it: sharp teeth. How was someone even supposed to kiss someone who had teeth like that? She briefly imagined what it would be like and wasn't disappointed with the imaginary results. She even felt minimal disgust about so openly fantasizing about Suigetsu. Though the thought had been there before (those were some pretty nice arms), but she had always pushed it back. She was just beginning to consider the benefits of Suigetsu's perfect abs that were constantly on display through the fabric of his tight shirt when the current object of her fantasy walked through the door. He gave her a short look and one of his usual cocky smiles. Somehow, instead of infuriating her as it usually did, she felt her heart rate increase and a sudden heat rose in her cheeks. Under other circumstances, she would have tried to hide her blush, but she was to busy reconsidering each part of him that she so quickly began to find attractive. /h3  
h3Suigetsu cleared his throat and said in a mocking tone, "No need to look so flustered, Karin." Which caused her to jump slightly in shock. Was she that obvious? "Sasuke isn't with me." /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Without thinking she blurted out, "I'm not stupid nor am I blind." Despite her harsh words, her tone was more gentle than usual. Suigetsu, apparently taking her light tone as an invitation, lazily sat down on the couch next to her. They sat in silence for a while. Karin knew she was staring, but couldn't help but look for a sign of Suigetsu's supposed interest. Her staring did not go unnoticed by Suigetsu, who was simply looking ahead, apparently at a loss for words. Then Karin noticed it: a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks. "Are you blushing?" She questioned bluntly. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Suigetsu turned slightly to face her, "Are you checking me out?" He said in reply. Karin didn't reply but turned her head away from him. He followed in suit. She waited for a few seconds, formulating a plan, before turning towards him again. She slid her glasses off and set them noiselessly on the couch next to her and gently placed a hand on one of his oh-so-nice arms and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "What would you do if I was?" /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Suigetsu gasped and she observed his neck flush a rather pleasant color of red. She found a new type of satisfaction in the way he was acting so shyly. It was almost cute. She slid her hand down his arm lightly and put on one of her seductive looks, a look normally reserved for Sasuke. Suigetsu turned his head to look at her, his face a significantly darker color than before, and stared in shock. "Are you checking me out?" She said in a teasing tone. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Suigetsu swallowed nervously, "Depends; are you going to try to beat me up if I am?" She probably would have laughed had she not had the sudden urge to test one of her fantasies. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3She leaned in a little closer to him, enjoying the way the he suddenly seemed to stop breathing. She was out of witty, seductive things to say. She lightly bit her lip (that's what girls do when they want to be kissed, right?), hoping for him to get the message. As if in slow motion, he leaned forward until he was inches away from her. "I think it would be worth it either way." He said before crashing his lips onto hers./h3  
h3 /h3  
h3 Karin thought she had never felt so alive, her lips eagerly moving against his as they battled for dominance. Without breaking the kiss, she swung herself over his legs so that she was straddling him. She felt one of his hands grip the back of her head, adding more pressure to the kiss, and other wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him. Encouraged by this, she slid her hands up his shirt, feeling his unbelievably tight abs. They broke the kiss for a second, both of them in need of air. Karin noted Suigetsu's swollen lips, bruised from the pressure of the kiss, and plunged back into another kiss. Suigetsu easily dominated the kiss this time, he lightly bit down on her lip, not enough to break the skin, but enough to make her gasp in pain and pleasure. He took advantage of her opened mouth and slid his tongue inside. Karin, late to recover, attempted to restore her dominance, but was quickly beaten by Suigetsu, who was expertly moving his tongue with the perfect amount of pressure. Karin, overcome by new pleasures, let out a hot moan in Suigetsu's mouth causing him to kiss her more fervently. Everything afterwards was a blur of pleasure and desire for Karin, who had never dated a boy, much less been kissed so expertly, up until she heard an angry voice shout something. She was perfectly content to ignore it and keep kissing Suigetsu, but he hesitantly pulled away. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Suigetsu cleared his throat, "What was that, Sasuke?" Karin noted with excitement that his voice was slightly deeper than usual. She then, remembering Sasuke's interruption spun around to glare at him. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Sasuke glared right back, "I said stop wasting your time and energy messing around with each other. God forbid Suigetsu doesn't get any sleep and can't travel efficiently tomorrow." He added sarcastically. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Suigetsu sighed, " As much as I'd like to continue this, it's probably best we wait a little before we get this cozy with each other again." He suddenly grinned, "Although, I think it goes without saying that we'll be rooming together." He lightly removed his hands from her and winked at her. "I'd like to go take a shower now if you don't mind." It took Karin a few seconds to realize what he meant before she scrambled off of his lap. He stood up, stretching for a moment before he started walking down the hall to the bathroom./h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Karin jumped to her feet "You're my boyfriend now." She called in a demanding voice down the hall, daring him to argue. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3Suigetsu looked over his shoulder and yelled back, "Look at that Sasuke, I've been promoted." He then continued down the hallway, humming happily to himself. /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3 /h3  
h3 /h3 


End file.
